


Best Friend

by orphan_account



Series: May the Good Omens Be With You [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, English not mother language, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I posted on how much i want a reylo good omens au on tumblr, Reylo good omens au no one asked for, So sorry for the errors, You Have Been Warned, but still i did not find much, so this happened, sorry again for the errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The burning bookshop scene but Ben as Crowley and Rey as Aziraphale.





	Best Friend

"Rey?"Ben shouted as he stormed into the bookshop, in which he and Rey had spent a lot of pleasant time, but now it has turned into a miserable wreckage in the seemingly endless fire. "REY!" Ben shuddered at the possibility of the fire being hellfire. A panic rose from his core, as he widened his eyes searching what was left of the bookshop, hoping to see the three familiar buns. The air was filled with the smell of paper abd wood burning, meaning most of Rey's precious books had turned into cinder. A small flame started once it reached the end of Ben's hair and the demon glared at it to make the flame disappear.

"Rey you idiot! Where in heaven...hell...somewhere are you! "Ben yelled, running upstairs knowing the wooden stairs wouldn't last long. The angel was not on the second floor, either. Actually, Ben had searched every corner of this damned bookshop and his best friend was nowhere to be found. Maybe she had gone off to find the Antichrist, he tried to calm down by thinking about something positive...but the burning bookshop told him otherwise. He let out a broken cry as he collapsed onto the floor; his shades were distorded under such high temperature and they looked not cool at all. Neither did Ben Solo himself look cool at that point.

He cocked his head up, a devastated look on his face. "Someone had killed my best friend! My only friend! And I don't even care who murdered her! Let it be angels, demons, humanity, or who knows what else! Bastards, all of you! " his furious voice turned into a whimper. "Rey's the only good thing that has ever happened in my life...and then she is taken away from me too. "the whimper turned into devastated sobbing.

"Rey, you damn idiot! You should have called me-" He stiffened remembering Rey's angelic voice coming from his phone earlier. Guilt washed over him, overwhelming his sanity. Ben strode out of the bookshop, a deadly expression on his face. He drove his Bentley towards the nearest pub.

_Compass points you home, calling out from the east Compass points you anywhere, closer to me_

Rey had always wanted to be closer to me, thought Ben bitterly, she was too good to leave him alone, dwelling in the dark. He recalled those quiet afternoons sitting with her in the park, even the chilly air felt less cold with her presence at his side. The grey sky of London which was often occupied with dark cumulonimbus seemed to be brighter just because of Rey's existence. He swallowed hard when realizing that he subconsciously used the past tense.

The sort of friendship, or a bond that went deeper than that he had formed with Rey had no future, he knew from the very start.

_If we make it out alive, from the depth of the sea_

_God's ineffable plan,_ Ben though sarcasticly, slamming Bentley's door closed. _The plan is to throw all of us into a war that we don't want to participate, and kill as many of these celestial bodies as possible. Just so that the God can create another world and watch it die slowly._

"I didn't mean to fall!"He yelled at the heaven above. The wine made him feel even worse. "I just sort of sauntered vaguely downwards, hung out with a wrong group of people...asked questions...and then I was in hell. Isn't that punishment enough? You still have to take her from me? WHY? "He gulped from his bottle of wine, almost choking himself by doing so. Thanks to Rey, it had been a while since last time he drank so much like this. "Why the fuck do you have to take my best friend away from me?!"

"Ben? "A voice he expected never to hear again startled him, nearly causing him to fall off his chair. He looked around to find the most d elicate face in this world, her hair was tied into three buns. Ben was too shocked to speak. His throat felt dry.

"Kylo...have you been drinking?"She frowned at the sight of the bottle in front of Ben. "Stop it, idiot. It's bad for you-you need to take good care of your body, know that? " He did nothing but staring at her. He must be hallucinating. No angels can survive the hellfire only being discorporated.

"Thought you were off to somewhere else in the galaxy, Kylo, "his illusion of Rey continued with a teasing smile, "Why are you still here anyways?" He was speechless at first. Fine, he finally decided. It was only a dream and it would not hurt so much even if she could disappear again.

"Stuff happened. "He mumbled, turning up one side of his mouth to make that saddest smile in the world. "Some bastard killed my best friend."

**Author's Note:**

> The music used in the fic is Compass by Zella Day from Rey's official playlist on spotify:)


End file.
